Don't Forget The Past
by Moon-Goddessxx
Summary: Edward left after New Moon and but he left her something without realizing it. Bella is now married to Jake and has another 2 kids. What will she do when the Cullens come back into her life? What about her daughter Storm, who has never met her father?


**Disclaimer: I am not the genius herself. Really wish I were, but we all have to face reality some time. **

* Set 6 years after New Moon.

Edward left again after seeing Bella safely home from Volterra, but not before giving her one last thing. She was pregnant with his child, born 5 and a half months later. Jacob was still in love with Bella and refused to let her go. Two years after Storm's birth Jacob and Bella were married on the beach at La Push. Eight months later, she gave birth to twins, Adela and Derek. *

**Chapter One: Story Time**

"A story, A story!" demanded a small girl on the floor of the kitchen. Her brother and sister joined in with her chant.

"Momma! Can you pleeeeease tell us a story?" the oldest of Bella's children begged.

She was a beautiful girl, Storm. She was around six years of age and she had long curly bronze hair, her mothers and grandfathers brown eyes, and her face resembled an angels face. She was incredibly intelligent for her age, her skin was pale and a few degrees cooler than her mothers and siblings skin. She loved stories and reading, traits picked up from her mother.

Bella looked up from chopping vegetables for dinner to smile at her children.

As always when she looked at them she noted the differences between them. Two were dark haired and their skin was tanned like their fathers people. One, her oldest, was pale and lovely and immensely intelligent, like _her _fathers people.

Although, Storm didn't know that Jacob wasn't her father, Bella had thought it best that she never know. Jacob loved her as much as he loved the twins, and thought of her as his own.

The one thing, however, that Bella allowed herself to do, was to tell all three of her children stories about the Cullen's. The children loved these stories, they'd heard them a million times before, and yet, they never tired of hearing them again.

None of them knew, and Bella would never tell them, that the stories were true.

Part of Bella had wanted Storm to know her other family in some way. This other family she was named after, and the family that she would never know.

Storm's full name was: Storm Alice-Rose Renesmee Black.

Bella had named her for her two aunts and both of her grandmothers.

"Which one do you want to hear?" Bella asked them, smiling. The twins loved the stories as much as their older sister did.

Storm deliberated for a moment,

"A vampire one!" she giggled as though it should have been obvious.

"A vampire one?" Bella questioned, still smiling. Three heads bobbed a nod a second time. Storm rolled her eyes. Bella's smile wavered a little. She looked so much like her father when she did that.

"I wanna hear about Alice and Esme and Carlisle." She informed her mother.

"Rose!" Adela squealed, clapping her hands.

"Em, Jazz, Em, Jazz." Chanted Derek. Emmett and Jasper were his heroes.

"And Edward! Don't forget Edward!" Storm insisted, looked truly horrified that she had forgotten him, even momentarily. Alice was her hero, but she adored Edward.

Bella registered this fact with a pang and her heart suddenly started to hurt.

"Well…" Bella mused.

Storm, Adela and Derek all pouted at her, she was taking _forever._

Bella laughed.

"Once upon a time there was a family who could live forever…"

-- Alice came back to reality with a jolt. She knew that what she'd seen was true, but she was still having difficulty believing it.

She barely noticed Jasper hovering over her worriedly. She didn't notice the anxious looks of her adopted family. She was remembering the beautiful angel faced, bronze haired, brown eyed little girl from her vision. If she were able to cry, she would have been. She knew with certainty that she had seen Bella's daughter.

And Edwards. --

**Okaay, well, I just randomly wrote this story one after noon… lolz.**

**R&R people. **

**Moon-Goddessxx**


End file.
